


she's the only one who touches me

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The club was crowded, contact with other people was inevitable, but if there was one thing Lydia didn’t have the patience for it was douchebag guys trying to hone in on her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's the only one who touches me

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** If you'll be willing to take/make this prompt request for me, can you do an au one with Lydia  & Allison as scornful, jealous girlfriends? Please?

The guy came out of nowhere, weaseling his way into their space and dancing suggestively behind Allison, his hands hovering around her waist. The club was crowded, contact with other people was inevitable, but if there was one thing Lydia didn’t have the patience for it was douchebag guys trying to hone in on her girlfriend. 

She held her cool for awhile though, honestly she was impressed with herself for not snapping sooner. It wasn’t until the douchebro’s hand ceased hovering and made contact with Allison’s waist that she stopped dancing, shooting daggers at him. Allison bit her lip, brows furrowed in concern, knowing what was coming. 

Lydia grabbed the guy’s hand and flung it away. His eyes went wide as he stared down at her, Allison scooting out of the way of fire. 

"No one gave you permission to touch," Lydia snarled, hands on her hips, her expression fierce.

The guy put his hands up as if to surrender. “Relax would you? Why don’t let your girlfriend there decide who gets to touch.” He smirked and Lydia wanted to slap him.

Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia’s waist and pressed the line of their bodies together. “She’s the only one who touches me!” she snapped.

Lydia grinned, a vicious kind of smile, enjoying watching him squirm under their stares. He mumbled something before backing away some more and disappearing into the crowd. Allison’s grip loosened just enough for Lydia to spin around and face her.

"I could have taken care of it myself," Allison said, slotting their hips together and swaying to the music. She didn’t look angry though, just amused.

"I know," Lydia said, dropping a kiss to her exposed collar bone. "I just don’t like other people touching you."

Allison laughed, tilting her head up to kiss her on the lips. The kiss didn’t last long but it sent shivers down Lydia’s spine. 

"Mine," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"Yours," Allison agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
